


All's Well That Ends Well to End Up With You

by shenevereditsherwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, based on taylor swift's new song, brought to you by my 23 oz of coffee and love for taylor swift, follow-up to "Davey...", i had no idea where i was going when i wrote this so, jack and davey get married, just turned on the song and got to work, stream lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: based on "Lover" by Taylor Swift, Jack and Davey stand before their friends and family to show off how in love they are





	All's Well That Ends Well to End Up With You

Davey woke to the heat of the morning on his face and the warmth of a body tucked into his shoulder. He opened his eyes gingerly, gathering his bearings. He’d dreamt of the first night they kissed, all those years ago on the roof. 

_This is our place, we make the rules._

The sun gently lit through the large window of the only bedroom in the apartment. Two twenty-something bachelors living together was not unheard of, even if that’s not at all what they were. When Davey finished school and Jack grew out of being a newsie, they pooled what they could together (with a little help) to rent the small home on the skirts of Manhattan. 

_Have I known you twenty seconds, or twenty years?_

Jack’s eyelashes hovered over his cheeks, and Davey couldn’t look away. This moment, waking up with the boy who drew his profile over and over and took in his brother when Davey sick, this is what Davey lived for. It was hard to remember a life without Jack Kelly, but Davey felt as though they had just met. 

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close?_

What Davey did remember, however, was the conscious decision to follow Jack and co. with the strike. He hesitated, of course, ever the practical thinker, but took a peek at those determined, hazel eyes, and knew he’d follow the boy anywhere. When he went to Medda’s to find the boy after the cops got Crutchie, Davey felt the flicker of their connection in convincing Jack to keep his stand. It was as if Jack would follow him anywhere, too, and Davey wanted that forever. He wanted that unspoken understanding, the co-leadership, the perfectly balanced partnership, forever. 

_You’re my, my, my, my _**_lover_**_. _

Jack stirred, tightening his legs across Davey’s more securely and scrunching his nose like he could feel the other watching. Davey just smiled softly and brought his hand to comb through Jack’s long curls. He’d claimed he was too busy to get a haircut, but Davey suspected it was all for his benefit. Davey _loved_ Jack’s hair. Jack popped one eye open and sleepily grinned. “Mornin, _lover_,” he purred.

_We could let our friends crash in the living room._

After much snuggling and many, _many_ giggly neck kisses, they finally climbed out of bed. Davey and Jack, still grinning, walked hand in hand to the kitchen, stepping over Race and Albert’s pallet and trying desperately to avoid waking Les and Crutchie on the couch. So, the party had run later than they intended, who cares? 

_This is our place, we make the call._

As quietly as possible, the two decided on a breakfast that would feed the six of them and started cooking. Davey winced every time a plate clinked too loudly, nervously glancing at the resting boys. Jack just laughed and softly punched his shoulder. “Aw, hell, Dave, they’s gonna wake up eventually.”

_I’ve loved you three summers now, honey, but I want ‘em all._

After the strike, Davey came to terms with his feelings for Jack. He also accepted that there was no way the other could feel the same. By the time the weather got hot again, though, the two were inseparable. Jack always had his arm around Davey’s waist or his head on Davey’s shoulder, and Davey couldn’t help but stare at Jack like the boy invented art. Even when Davey went back to school, he spent a suspicious amount of time at the lodge, and it didn’t take long for the other boys to catch on. As the years passed, no matter where life had taken them, they all celebrated the anniversary of the union together. This coming year would be no different. 

_Can we always be this close?_

Jack and Davey moved in sync to finish breakfast. They communicated wordlessly, just thinking and brushing and looking. The only other pair to have this kind of connection were Race and Al, and they hadn’t quite perfected it. When everyone was up and talking and eating, Davey looked around at the familiar and so very dear faces. Les and Crutchie were arguing like brothers, bickering and pointing in each other’s noses. Jack called out Albert on taking a gaze at Race’s ass when he put his plate away. And Dave just sat and relished the moment. He caught Jack's eye, and the boy winked. It said all it needed to.

_Forever and ever…_

When Jack started clearing the dishes and the guests moved back to the living room, Davey slipped away. Checking to make sure the bedroom door was closed, he slowly pulled open the bedside drawer and looked inside. Gleaming up at him, just as he remembered, was the thin, silver band he’d hidden before Jack came home from work one evening. More than anything, Davey wanted Jack for the rest of their lives, forever. 

_And ah, take me out, and take me home._

That night was their monthly date night. For the last few weeks they’d put away all the spare funds they could, just to splurge on a night out. Though Davey pleaded and begged for hints, Jack kept the occasion a surprise. “Gonna like it, I swear, Dave.” And Davey was weak for those eyes, so he grinned and quit asking. As long as he was with Jack, they could be in Hell, and Davey would still smile all the while. When they stopped walking in front of a gritty store that read, “Darcy’s,” Davey didn’t know what to expect. Jack knocked loosely on the heavy wooden door, and muttered some gibberish to the girl behind it. She looked at them for a beat, then chuckled and ushered them in. “Brought ya somewhere we can dance,” Jack beamed, pulling Davey into him. The taller boy nervously looked around and saw dozens of couples just like them, free and unworried. His eyes lit up and if he planted a kiss on Jack’s grin right there in front of everyone, well what about it?

_Forever and ever…_

Hours later, they stumbled home, leaning on each other and giggling all the way. It was late enough that no one who may care would be on the street, and that boosted Davey’s confidence. What he planned for the privacy of their living room, he began to do in the middle of the road. He pulled Jack off the sidewalk and tugged him into a hug. Though the other was confused, he returned the gesture easily. They pulled away, and tears spilled over Davey’s shiny cheeks as he knelt down with the ring in his hand, too choked up to get any of his prepared speech out. Jack grabbed his wrist and raised the other boy to his feet, where he pressed a kiss to Davey’s forehead and nodded, his own tears shimmering on his face. 

_You’re my, my, my, my _**_lover_**.

Davey paced back and forth in his nicest suit. Les was babbling and trying to calm him down, but how could Davey possibly be calm on a day like this! He, Les, Albert, and JoJo were all crammed into one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the lodging house, and Jack, Crutchie, Race, and Katherine gathered in the same fashion at the other end of the hall. Davey’s parents, Medda, and the others all waited in the foyer on the first floor. Through his panic, he vaguely heard JoJo scolding Albert for daydreaming instead of listening to him. That made Davey smile; he couldn’t help but picture Race and Al in the same position as him and Jack a few years down the road. Though it wasn’t a legal matter, having all their friends and family watch as they confessed their undying love for each other was all Davey needed for it to be a real wedding. 

_Ladies and gentleman, will you please stand?_

Davey took the stairs slowly behind his brother, afraid his jelly legs might betray him. He caught a glimpse of Katherine taking JoJo’s arm in the doorway of the lobby. His stomach turned as Albert stepped out of sight. Les snapped his head and gave him a huge grin before crossing the threshold to high-five Crutchie. The music faded slightly, and then changed altogether. He took a step forward, looked up, and immediately forgot his nerves. He also, however, forgot how to breathe. Jack Kelly stood just feet away, on the other side of the room, looking better than he ever had before. It wasn’t because he was dressed nice, or because the paint and dirt usually tracing his face had been scrubbed away. It was because he looked at Davey like he also struggled for air, and damn if that didn’t feel amazing. 

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my _**_lover_**_._

Somehow, they made it down the short aisle together. Davey heard nothing of the vows, too entranced by the man before him, holding his hands, promising _forever_. Their gaze never broke, and when Jack swiftly winked before the kiss, Davey’s heart flipped. Everyone cheered as they ran hand in hand back upstairs, leaving the guests to clear the chairs and roll in tables for the “reception” as Davey called it, or the “after-party” as Jack liked. 

_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me._

Davey pulled Jack into the first bedroom they reached, slamming the door quick. He immediately tangled his fingers in Jack’s curls and tugged their faces together as Jack’s rough hands settled on Dave’s waist. They were smiling too much for it to be a deep kiss, but each felt the other’s sentiments all the same. “Y’know, Jacobs, I never lusted over a man with a bowtie, but ya come close,” Jack snickered into Davey’s neck. Davey just giggled breathlessly and dropped one hand to Jack’s hip. The other stalled and pulled back to softly peck Davey’s nose. “Sorry, I s’pose that’s Jacobs-Kelly, now.” And then Davey smiled so hard he felt the corners of his mouth stretch and his cheeks sored, but he pulled Jack into a bruising kiss anyway. 

_And at every table, I’ll save you a seat, _**_lover_**.

The married couple trotted down to the party just a few minutes later. Their families erupted in applause, and they were each handed a glass of champagne. Medda _always_ came through for a celebration. As they visited and greeted and thanked everyone, the ironclad grip on each other’s hands loosened. Eventually Davey was watching Jack laugh and hug from across the room while he was tugged this way and that by Spot, getting congratulated by Brooklyn boys. Jack was still lost in the crowd when Davey moved to sit at the one of the placards marked “Mr. Jacobs-Kelly” next to Crutchie. Jack plopped down beside him not long after, appearing from nowhere to plant one right on Davey in the middle of his sentence. 

_You’re my, my, my, my…_

Davey crawled into the bed, shoulders tight with exhaustion. He was ecstatic, and so, so in love, but no one ever tells you how _tiring_ weddings are. He danced with his mom, Katherine, Medda, and half of the newsies before Jack, but once they started, no one else had a chance. They were connected for the rest of the night. Davey settled in between Jack’s legs, facing away, while Jack deftly kneaded and worked out Dave’s back. Davey rested his hands on the other’s knees, content as long as they touched, and smiled. 

_Oh, you’re my, my, my, my…_

They were a giggling mess of roaming hands and lazy kisses and sparkling eyes. Apparently, Davey only _thought_ he was exhausted. As soon as Jack’s fingers ghosted over his ribs, the tickle challenge was on. They rolled over, taking turns pinning the other and prodding at tummies and armpits and chins until they were breathless. Then, they’d go back and kiss and nose and suck over the pink skin until they were flipped and it happened all over again. 

_Darlin’ you’re my, my, my, my…_

Jack tangled his ankle under Davey’s knee and curled into his side. Davey shuddered at the cold nose in the crook of his neck. He curved his wrist to run his fingers through Jack’s hair, getting goose bumps when the boy sighed. Jack raised his right hand and grabbed Davey’s on his head and clinked the rings on their middle fingers together. The sound was so foreign, so new, but instantly Davey loved it. Jack dropped his hand, so Davey let it settle on his waist, and Jack relaxed into him even more. Just before he fell asleep, Davey breathed out, “_Lover_…”

**Author's Note:**

> sprace stans, you're valid but ralbert is what fuels me
> 
> this was super fun to write omg
> 
> kinda sorta a follow-up to "Davey..." which I wrote a few days ago, but i didn't add it to the series because I plan on filling in the middle, and the timeline/order would confuse me, but if you wanna read about their first kiss on the roof, be my guest :)
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy and have a lovely morning/day/evening/life and you can find me on tumblr at satanssugar <3
> 
> love you guys


End file.
